gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Jeremiah Garland/History
Well, inspired by a blog recently unearthed by Jarod written by Robert McRoberts more than a year ago, I have decided to start posting daily trivia questions pertaining to history, geography, and the like. In a perfect world, I'll post a new question every day. Since that likely will not happen, I'll simply try to have a new question up as much as possible. And of course... There's a point system! For every answer you answer correctly, you'll get one point. And, by the year 2017, the person with the most points wins... NOTHING! (except the world's biggest hug from Jeremiah himself). Guidelines: *Ideally, there will be one question per day. I may do two or three a day, or I may do none a day. Every correct response gives you one Garland point (no monetary value). *Submit your response to the question in the comments. *When leaving your answer in the comments, say which question you are answering (through the respective numbers). *First correct response gets the point. *Once you submit an answer in comments and it is deemed incorrect, you may not make a second guess for that question. *Do not look up the answers on the internet. Actually, since I have no way of stopping you from doing so, go ahead and cheat if you want. Just know that by doing so you'll be scarred with a guilty conscience. Question #1 (October 3, 2012) Western European History What historic Frankish general defeated the invading Moors at the Battle of Tours, laid the foundation of the Carolingian Empire, and grandfathered Charlemagne? What was his nickname? Correct response: Charles "The Hammer" Martel Question #2 (May 20, 2013) World Geography Of the five largest islands on Earth, name the only two that are shared by more than one country. Correct response: New Guinea (Indonesia & Papua New Guinea); Borneo (Indonesia, Malaysia, & Brunei) Question #3 (May 21, 2013) Eastern European History What was the first country to use the term "tsar" to refer to its monarch? Correct response: Bulgaria Question #4 (May 22, 2013) World Geography What is the northernmost national capital on Earth? Correct response: Reykjavik (Iceland) Question #5 (May 23, 2013) World Geography What country straddles the most time zones on Earth? Correct response: France Question #6 (May 23, 2013) World History What was the first country to make Christianity their state religion? Correct response: Armenia Question #7 (May 25, 2013) World History What was the capital of the Mongol Empire under the reign of Genghis Khan? (Two answers will be accepted) Correct response: Karakorum or Avarga Question #8 (May 26, 2013) European Geography The current President of France claims his ancestors were Calvinists who escaped to France from what country in the 16th century? Correct response: The Netherlands Question #9 (May 26, 2013) European History Ireland's oldest pub, simply called "Sean's Bar", located in the town of Athlone, was supposedly founded in what year? Question #10 (June 7, 2013) World Geography What is the largest circulating newspaper in the world written in English? Correct response: The Times of India Question #11 (July 25, 2015) European Geography What member of NATO, independent since 1993, consumes the most beer per capita in the world? Correct response: Czech Republic Scoreboard John Breasly: 2 Boogie Mango: 1 Mallace: 1 Joseph Coalsmythe: 1 Robert McRoberts: 1 Goldtimbers: 1 Al: 1 Lieutenant Nigel: 1 G: 1 Category:Blog posts